Changes
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a short story. I might rewrite this someday so it can be longer. But until then, please enjoy!


Note: I own nothing

"Hi"- talking

'Hi'- thinking

'_Hi'-_ telepathic

It was a decent day on the ocean. Our heros Ash, Misty and Brock were on their way to the Pokemon Tournament. "I can't wait to go there and finally win what I always dreamed of winning! I will win and I will become the best Pokemon trainer of all time!" Ash yelled in excitement. "Pika-Pi" Pikachu said supporting Ash. "Don't get too cocky, I just herd that there is a storm headed our way" Brock said. "Sounds dangerous. Maybe we should head back" Misty said. "I can't delay my dream because of a little storm" Ash said "I don't know Ash. It doesn't sound like it's a small storm" "Come on, how bad can it be?"

Then the storm hits them with rain coming down hard and waves thrashing the boat. "As you were saying Ash?" Misty said. "Ok, you're right lets head.." When Ash was about to finish what he said a huge wave came above them and destroyed the boat. The whole gang went under water. Brock and Misty were knocked out. Unfortunately, Ash was hurt badly. Blood was all around. Pikachu was concerned for his trainer so Pikachu did the best he could to find help for Ash. But soon Brock and Misty were glowing blue and so were they. They all started flying and then everything went dark.

Ash woke up in a garden that looked familiar to him. He looked down and saw Pikachu. 'Huh, Pikachu had gotten smaller' Ash thought to himself. He reached for Pikachu then he found his hands weren't hands at all, they were claws. 'What the hell?' Ash thought loudly in his mind. Then he went to the pond that was near him and looked at the reflection. 'It can't be.. I'm.. Latios!' Then Ash let out a scream. Misty, Pikachu and Brock woke up from the noise. "Ugh what a crazy dream. We were on a boat and.." Misty stopped noticing the surrounding environment. "Well, I guess it was no dream at all.. but how did we get here?" "I have no idea, but I think we are still dreaming" "Why do you say that?" "Because I see Latios!" "Wha?" They looked at Latios aka Ash not knowing it's him. "Wait where's Ash?" Pikachu had a sad look on his face. Misty and Brock knew that must have meant Ash died. "Ash is gone..?" Misty asked in a sad tone "I knew we shouldn't have taken a chance. Why didn't he listen to me?" "Ash can be stubborn, but he was always good with his Pokemon" "I'll never forget the last time I saw him!" Both Brock and Misty started crying and Pikachu and Togapi joined them. Latios (Ash) stared at them with a sweat drop on his head. 'Wow.. I'm right here and they think I'm dead.. This has been one heck of a weird day'

Then a figure came over their heads. '_Why are you all sad?'_ a friendly voice said. "What the.. did you hear that?" Misty asked confused "I heard it too, who is it coming from?" Brock said. _'It came from me' _They turned around to see who it was, it was Latias. "Latias? Did you save us?" Misty asked '_Sure did. I had to because Ash was dying and I rescued him' _"Rescued? He is till alive?" _'Yes as a matter of fact he's watching you right now' _They all turned to see Latios. "But, that's Latios" _'No it's Ash in a Latios body' _"Ok.. how was that possible?" '_Simple my brother had Ash's body change into his body so he can be saved' _"This has to be a dream, there's no way that's possible" '_Oh really then tell me why he's writing something on the ground' _They turn to see Latios write down on the ground that it was him. "Ash is alive..?" "Ash is alive!" Brock said in a triumphant tone. "Wow.. he looks much different" Then the whole group, even Pikachu and Togapi gave Ash a group hug. '_I knew you guys would recognize me!' _Ash said unknowingly using telepath to communicate. Then the group including Latias went off to eat.

Then Latias took Ash and taught him how to use his powers. It was hard work, but after a few days he managed to get it. Then after a while Ash seems to notice Latias wanting to play or be with him more often then usual. Ash decided to ask her what was going on. '_Hey Latias?' 'Yes Ash?' 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' 'Sure'_ They went off somewhere private to talk so nobody can hear them. _'Ok, what is it that you want to talk about Ash?' 'You seem to want to hang with me a lot and I mean more than you did before. Is there something you want to say to me?' _Latias stayed silent for a moment. Then she finally spoke. _'I just worry about you Ash. After seeing what happened to you out there.. I wanted to be sure you are alright and not hurt' 'But will I ever become human again? I need to go to the Pokemon tournament' 'I'm sorry, there's no way to turn you back into a human' 'What? You mean I'm going to be stuck like this forever?' 'Sadly yes' 'Oh no, no, no, no this is not good. Everything I worked for will be all for nothing!' 'Ash, relax' 'Relax? how can I relax? I went threw so much and now I will have nothing' 'Will you shut up you selfish bastard!' _When Ash heard that he went silent. For a while there was no noise at all. Then Latias spoke again._ 'Just.. stop worrying about something that is so little. You don't understand what I'm going threw' 'Latias.. I know you are still sad about Latios.. but understand..' 'No! he's not the one that's causing me pain!' _Ash stared for a moment. _'What do you mean?' 'I mean.. how do you think I feel when you are about to leave me.. it hurts really bad. I can't live without you Ash.. I.. I love you' _Ash then was left speechless and guilty. He had no idea how much Latias cared for him. _'Latias.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you.' 'Then don't. Stay with me.. please' _Latias then started to cry. Ash went up to her and comforted her. Then she embraced him crying still. _'It's been a long night we should get to bed' 'Can I sleep with you Ash?' 'Sure'_ Then the two went back and went to sleep.

The next morning Ash woke up with Latias wrapped around his Pokemon body. 'She is pretty, maybe I should give this a shot' Ash thought to himself. "Good morning Latias and Latios or should I say Latias and ash" Misty said in a playing tone. _'You'll never cease to tease me will you?' _"Nope, and it looks like someone is talking a liking to you" '_Yeah, me and her talked last night, it was.. rather and intense conversation' _"Intense? Give me details" '_I don't think so' _"Why not?" _'Because it's personal' _"Fine.. What is that goop between you two?" Ash looked down. _'I have no idea' _'I do, you did it with 'it' with Latias' Misty thought in her mind. Latias then woke up and looked up at Ash. _'Morning' _Latias said sweetly. _'Morning. How do you feel?' ' 'I feel renewed and happy' 'That's a weird way to put it, but whatever. Hey do you know what the goop stuff is down there?' 'Why Ash, that's from last night don't you remember?' _Ash gave it some serious thought then he came to realize what happened. _'You mean we are..' 'Mates! Isn't it great!' _Latias shouted happily. Ash just passed out for having too much happen too soon. Latias made sure Ash was ok. After Ash woke up, they went around town and having a lot of fun.

Then one night when Latias and Ash were sitting in the moonlight. '_Ash? do you still want to go back?' "Not as much anymore, I got you and that's all I need' _Latias smiled at this then asked _'Ash? Will you stay by my side, no matter what happens?' 'I will never leave you. I will protect you and be their for you until the day I die' _Latias was happy to hear this. Then the two gave each other a very long and passionate kiss. They had a kid and lived among the city. Three protectors and one huge city. Life was never better for them both. And they lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: sorry for the short and cheesy stuff, but thats what I came up with. I might rewrite this someday to make it longer and use chapters. Read and Review please.


End file.
